


Some Assembly Needed

by Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rabbits, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/pseuds/Ryo%20Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's birthday gift arrived with some assembly needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HSWC 2014's 1st bonus round: "Remember when Jane first got Sebastian?"
> 
> The end result? Pale human/robot bunny love.

The little robot bunny had arrived with a gentle flash of light, needing a little assembly.  Jane had paid attention when Dirk had warned her (unlike Jake but Dirk refused to admit that to even himself, besotted) and she had the tools he had told her she’d need ready and waiting. 

She didn’t even need the (badly) illustrated drawings that he’d included in the assembly instructions, while Jake certainly would have found them helpful.  She was perhaps not as mechanically inclined, but she was already able to successfully do intensive cleaning and minor repairs on several small kitchen appliances, and she had learned that from manuals that had been translated by somebody who apparently spoke none of the languages involved. 

Dirk’s instructions could not fail to be more clear. 

When she was done, she carefully pressed the bunny’s nose.  He had said that the bunny ought to be able to stay on once activated, so she had been careful to do everything precisely, but the tense moment of first activation was a universal that transcended all boundaries, even those between various iterations of Bilious Slick. 

Jane was honest enough to admit that, and to admit to the almost as universal audible sound of relief when it worked. 

There was a slight mechanical noise from the servos as the bunny’s ears shifted.  This actually had nothing whatsoever to do with noise detection; the routine was simply intended to be adorable, and for that it was quite effective. 

Dirk had carefully built the bunny to be both a bodyguard and comforting.  The behavioral suite had been based off of the reports the internet had provided of bunny behavior.  Its ears shifted, to angles it calculated as most adorable.  There was a purr box inside since he had read that bunnies purred. 

The bunny could also balance a pancake on its head. 

She carefully petted the bunny’s head, cooing with amazement as the ears went back and the robot’s purrbox rattled.  The robot’s tail wriggled, and it pushed its head gently but insistently against her palm. 

It was not furry, or fluffy, and the warmth was purely a mechanical one, but still, Lil’ Seb was one of the most reliably comforting presences in her life.  He might, sometimes, be a pain in his efforts to fulfill his bodyguard role, and she was pretty annoyed with how he used her Poppop as a den, but… 

Later, after the mess that was getting the rest of them into the Game, she missed him horribly.


End file.
